peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-20 ; Comments *An 86 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus an extra track and intro Sessions *Kidnapper one and only session. Recorded 1997-05-04. No known commercial releases. Tracklisting *unknown: Jonny Quest (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Dustball: Let Me Lie (7" - Egg Man Like Your Head) Damaged Goods *'''File 1 begins *Frankie Paul & Yellowman: ‘More Oil Inna Me Lamp (7 inch)’ Black Scorpio *Kidnapper: ‘Is This A Girl’ (Peel Session) *Lee Andrews & The Hearts: ‘Teardrops (Various Artists LP – Joe Niagara (The Rockin’ Bird) Presents 20 Knocked Out Nifties Of The Past)’ Lost Night $''' *Ivor Cutler: ‘When It Wants (CD – A Wet Handle)’ Creation Records *Urusei Yatsura: ‘Fake Fur (7 inch)' Ché Trading *Cap n’Jazz: ‘Planet Shhh (LP - Shmap'n Shmazz)’ Tiny Super Hero *Luke Vibert: ‘Dance Music (12 inch - Do Unto Others)’ Mo Wax '''@ $ *Male Nurse: ‘I’m A Man (7 inch – G-D-R)’ Guided Missile *Twenty Miles: ‘I’m Not A Man (LP – Twenty Miles)’ Fat Possum Records *Effike: ‘Kindred Angel Mix (Various Artists CD - Pangaea 2097)’ Pagoda Recordings @ $ *Kidnapper: ‘Cake’ (Peel Session) *Irving Klaw Trio:’Jizzo The Clown (CD - Utek Pahtoo Mogoi)' Road Cone *'File 1' pausesDJ Producer :(news) *Red Flag 77: How Long? (shared 7" with Special Duties - Red Flag 77 / Special Duties) Knock Out *DJ Producer: Ode 2 Death Row (split 12" with Diplomat - The Old Skool Retaliation E.P.) Deathchant DEATHCHANT 08 @ $ *Kidnapper: On The Q T (Peel Session) *Servotron: Speak + Spell (7 inch – Servotron 9000) Drug Racer *'File 1' resumes *Ahh! Folly Jet: She Was Beautiful (v/a album – Fish Smell Like Cat) Pussyfoot @ $ start only on File 2 *DJ M-Zone: ‘T Time (12 inch – A Nice Cup Of T)’ TYT @ $ *Bowery Electric:’Empty Words (2xLP – Beat)’ Kranky $''' *Kidnapper: ‘Heaven Only Knows’ (Peel Session) *Morwell Unlimited: ‘Lightning & Thunder (LP - Dub Me)’ Blood & Fire '''@ $ *Lightnin' Hopkins: ‘Katie Mae’ (Peel called the artist Thunder 'N' Lightnin', Hopkins alias name) *French(2): ‘Misanthropy (CD single)’ Bear Records *Makai: ‘The Damaja (12 inch – Black Belt)’ Precision Breakbeat Research @ $ *Cuff: ‘Evaporate (7 inch)’ Spangle Records *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-05-20 (incomplete) *2) dat_132.mp3 *3) 020A-H08826XXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE351 ;Length *1) 01:25:50 *2) 03:58:17 (to 00:32:42) (00:10:18-10:22, 16:42-16:48 unique) *3) 01:51:52 *4) 1:31:42 (24:26-1:09:47) (to 24:49, 38:01-45:20 additional to 1)) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for track listing and recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 132 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE351 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 351 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8826/2) *4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library